


86: "One last fight?" "One last fight."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [86]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Fighting, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	86: "One last fight?" "One last fight."

**86: "One last fight?" "One last fight."**

* * *

"They're coming." Suzaku muttered as he watched yet another one of the guards slaughtered by the rebels. He glanced back to Lelouch, the purple eyed man was trying to apply pressure to the wound against his stomach.

"I know." Lelouch hissed.

Suzaku was immediately at his prince's side, his hands covered in his own blood but he didn't care as he cupped Lelouch's face. "LuLu?"

"I told you not to call me that disgusting name." Lelouch hissed as one of Suzaku's hand touched his wound.

Suzaku could only smile, "Okay LuLu."

"Shut up." Lelouch ordered but there was no seriousness behind his tone.

"Your losing too much blood Lelouch."

"So are you."

"Lelouch you-"

Both teenagers grew quiet as another scream filled the air. The last guard was done which meant the rebels weren't more than thirty feet away from them. Lelouch could barely stand and Suzaku was losing vision in his right eye from the blood dripping down his face.

"We'll deal with that later. One last fight and we'll be done."

"One last fight?"

"One last fight."


End file.
